The Heart of All Things
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: A telling of the story behind the infamous leader of Organization XIII.All events were set into play when Ansem the Wise found a boy in the streets of Radiant Garden, but what will become of it? Rated M later for adult themes.SPOILERS FOR ALL GAMES!2x3
1. Part 1:Dark and Stormy Nights, Chapter 1

The Heart of All Things, Part 1: Dark and Stormy Nights

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: Due to a lack of creativity I'll be blunt: I don't own it. Get used to it.

WARNING THIS CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T PLAYED CHAIN OF MEMORIES OR KINGDOM HEARTS 2. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

A/N: Hideho everyone. This is a continuous work-in-progress plot wise. I have an idea of where to start and where I want it to go but that could always change. For those of you who are familiar with my other work don't fret about this being a large project. I know I am notorious for never finishing them but I have true inspiration on this one. Also, I promise there will still be sex scenes but the story will keep a much more serious overtone (at least until Axel starts showing up) Well, let's get started shall we?

0000

It was a storm like Radiant Garden had never seen.

The rain had been coming down in sheets for over four days. The usual crowded streets with their many stores had all been closed down and sandbags piled at the storefronts to keep from flooding. I could see out the window of this great castle into the town far below. The town seemed a sea of darkness occasionally illuminated by a great crack of lightning that would brighten the sky as if it was high noon.

As I looked back down at the notebook I had been writing in and picked up my pen there was a loud crack followed by something that sounded almost like an explosion. My head snapped up to look out the window where I could see smoke off in the distance rising from where the town square should have been. I stood from the table , kicking my chair back behind me. It fell with a clatter and I was off, down the great stairs, and through the atrium; grabbing a coat before ignoring the servant at the door who was trying to tell me it wasn't safe.

"I'll be quite alright, thank you." I said hastily before stepping past the servant and pushing open the giant doors.

The door closed behind me with a loud slam from the force of the wind. I threw the hood up over my long platinum blonde hair and trudged down the steps to the wall of the city. After only a few minutes, even with the coat, I was soaked to the bone. I threw my weight against the large wooden door that lead into the city and pushed it open against the howling wind and pounding rain.

As I passed through the abandoned streets past darkened houses it seemed that the explosion had not stirred any of the residents. Looking up toward the sky I could still see the smoke coming from the town square. Hurrying down the streets I was careful not to slip and fall in the puddles that had seemed to form lakes from the heavy rainfall.

I reached the town square at last and stared through the rain down over the railing to the center below. The ground within a five foot radius of the center seemed to be punched in as if a meteor had fallen.

'Probably caused by the lightning.' I assessed. Near the edge of the large crater was a sandbag that had fallen over. It was smoldering now which explained the smoke. I was about to turn away and head back having found the source of the smoke when I saw in center of the crater the body of a thin boy curled up.

Without thinking of the drop to the town square or my age I jumped over the railing and landed with a splash in a puddle. Bolting across the square I carefully knelt at the side of the boy.

"Boy! Boy, are you alright? Boy!" I called to him shaking his shoulder gently as I held him. His hair was white like starlight, even lighter than my own. As if in some sort of ironic contrast his skin was dark like the skin of a beachgoer who spent all their time in the sun. I put two fingers to the side of his neck to check for a pulse. It was there, but very faint.

"Where did you come from?" I said more to myself than to him. The boy looked to be no more than fifteen, maybe seventeen at the most. With long silver hair and perfectly naked it seemed like he had fallen out of the heavens themselves.

"Boy! Please wake up!" I called again. This time I felt him shiver weakly, opening half-lidded eyes into this tempest of wind and rain. I was shocked to find weak orange orbs stare back at me; eyes so much like my own.

"My name is Ansem the Wise. I am Governor of this city, Radiant Garden." I said quickly lest he fall into unconsciousness again. He seemed to smile before closing his eyes once again and falling limp in my arms.

'I must get him somewhere warm.' I thought. Almost too hastily I picked him up into my arms and started for the stairs that would lead back into those winding streets and finally the castle.

0000

Ansem sat at his work desk writing in another one of his journals with natural sunlight flooding through the large pained windows. Strangely enough, the storm had stopped by midday after he had found the boy in the middle of the square. The city had assembled a small squad of people who were now working on filling in the cobblestone ground where lightning had struck and slowly the draining systems were catching up with the rainwater once again.

Ansem frantically wrote in the journal in his own scrawl that no one could read. The events of the night before had been so peculiar he had decided to write them down. There was a loud groan that broke the silence of the room causing Ansem to jump and drop the pen on the ground.

"What...what day is it?" The boy whispered quietly, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

"Th-the...It's the twenty-first." Ansem answered hastily. The boy had been laid on the couch of his study because it was one of the warmest rooms in the entire castle due to the large stone hearth against one of the gigantic walls.

"You're that man from the storm...Thank you for saving me." The boy answered slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You are very welcome. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"My name? It's Xehanort, sir. You're Ansem, yes?" He said searching his memory for the name the man had given him when he had been saved.

"Yes, that is correct. It's also very nice to meet you Xehanort." He began. Ansem stood from his chair and walked over to sit down in a large armchair that was next to the couch Xehanort was sitting on. "You are very lucky to have survived that storm. Were you struck by that bolt of lightning?"

"Lightning?" Xehanort repeated slightly confused. He didn't remember any bolt of lighting or getting hit by one.

"Well yes, of course. There was a huge flash of lighting and when I went to investigate it you were lying in the center of where it had struck." Ansem explained as if this was the simplest of facts.

"I'm sorry Ansem, sir. But the last thing I remember was you appearing and trying to wake me up."

"Where are you from Xehanort? Your name doesn't sound familiar to me. Are you from another town?" Ansem asked skeptically. He had never heard of another town anywhere but it was always possible.

"I...I don't remember...It's as if my mind is totally blank" Xehanort responded. He sat up straighter and stretched pushing the blankets off of his overheated body. He was now clothed in white fleece pajamas, something Ansem had been able to find quickly by raiding the servant store room for something in the boy's size.

'Amnesia maybe?' Ansem thought, leaning back into the over stuffed armchair. "Do you remember how old you are?"

"I'm sixteen, sir." He answered. Although he could remember his age he could not remember a birth date or a birthplace, let alone parents. Xehanort found it strange that his memory was blank except for these two things.

"And that's all you remember?" Ansem asked. Xehanort nodded which caused Ansem to sigh and give up on this particular train of conversation.

It was at that moment that there was a knock on the heavy wooden door and a servant walked in. She bowed respectively to Ansem and then to Xehanort.

"Master Ansem the Wise, Master Leonheart is here to see you." The girl said.

"Ah yes, thank you. Xehanort if you will excuse me there are some matters I need to take care of. You are free to stay here and if you need any help just ask on of the servants. There is a library upstairs that you are also free to use." Ansem said standing and heading for the door.

"My name is Yuffie, sir. I am hopeful to be of service to you." She bowed her head lightly with a kind smile. Her black hair was cut short and hung on her head flatly. Like all the servants she wore a long black dress with short sleeves and a white apron tied around her waist. The black of the dress made overly pale skin stick out even more. She appeared to be very young, perhaps nine or ten.

"Thanks Yuffie. There's no reason to be so formal." Xehanort said smiling. The girl's cheerful smile was intoxicating and obviously very contagious.

"Okie dokie then!" She cheered with far more energy then Xehanort had thought possible. "You must be hungry after sleeping through breakfast like that. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, that would be good."

"Alright then! Follow me. We'll go get you some food and then we'll see what we can do about finding you some suitable clothes. You can't just walk around in servant PJs all day." She teased nearly bouncing around the room until he stood to follow her. Xehanort chuckled and followed her out of the large private study and out into the corridors.

"This castle is huge!" Xehanort exclaimed. They had been walking for a while past forks in the corridors, down stairs, up stairs and back through everything again. It seemed like a maze.

"Master Ansem the Wise is the ruler of this realm. He is very special to us. If it weren't for his achievements, this town and castle wouldn't exist." Yuffie answered solemnly.

"Is he the only one who lives here?" Xehanort asked.

"Technically yes. But there are also all of the servants like myself as well as the people who learn here to be scholars and fighters."

Xehanort nodded and they continued for a while in silence.

"I'm learning to fight too you know! Master Ansem the Wise prohibits servants from the training halls but I've been learning ninjutsu." She said softly with a sort of half evil smirk that looked more like a child at Christmas.

"Ninjustu?" Xehanort said confused.

"You don't know what that is? It's the skills that assassins use, ninjas." Yuffie was slightly surprised to hear that he had never heard of ninjutsu. "Oh! We're here!" She said stopping in front of a small wooden door.

"What would you need assassin skills for?" Xehanort asked.

"Well...you see. I don't know why, but I get this feeling that one day someone is going to try to hurt Master Ansem. I want to be there and be able to kill them before they do." She said sadly. Her voice had dropped dramatically so Xehanort was the only one who could hear.

"I see," He said accepting her answer before she opened the door and led him in to the kitchen.

0000

They exited a while later and Yuffie led him down a long stair way. The stairs led to an area that looked almost like a dungeon but with better lighting.

"The bathhouse is down here." Yuffie explained for him. "Along with where we are going to get you new clothes." They entered through another door into a nicely lit room where servants sat at tables mending worn-out clothes. Xehanort was starting to think he'd never get used to all of the halls and doors in the castle.

"Yuffie! We've been expecting you." A girl said standing up from the table and running over to hug Yuffie. She looked maybe only a few years younger than himself, perhaps twelve or thirteen. "What took so long? You haven't been wasting this sir's time have you?" She ruffled the younger girl's hair before smiling at Xehanort. "My name is Aeris, sir. It is nice to make you acquaintance."

"Xehanort, nice to meet you too." He nodded, acknowledging her.

"Well, with introductions out of the way, why don't we go find you something more suitable to wear?" She asked politely. Whereas Yuffie seemed to have to force the more respectful tone it seemed that Aeris had a natural air to her that was more proper than Yuffie, even at the age of thirteen.

"Are you a fighter?" Aeris asked as they passed into a smaller room where shelves lined both of the east and west walls with small cubbyholes piled with clothes.

"I don't know...I guess." Xehanort answered the seemingly random question. Once again he couldn't really remember, but he didn't want to get into that long story.

"Ah well, I'm sure Dilan won't mind a new trainee." Aeris said searching through one of the many shelves for a set of clothes.

"Dilan?"

"He's one of the arms masters. Actually he's the prodigy of our true master. But he left on some kind of important business so Dilan has taken over. He's fairly young actually." She said taking out a tunic and holding it up to Xehanort, shook her head and put it back.

"But Aeris he's too scrawny to make a good warrior." Yuffie blurted out and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Yuffie, how dare you say that to a young master!" Aeris exclaimed.

"Shut it, girl." Xehanort glared daggers at the girl. It wasn't his fault he wasn't exactly entirely developed yet. He was only sixteen.

"Sorry..." Yuffie said quietly shrinking toward the other wall of shelves.

"You need to learn to control yourself better...honestly Yuffie, if Master Ansem the Wise could see you now I'm sure he would be very displeased."

"I said I was sorry..." Yuffie whined.

"Ah! Here we go!" Aeris said pulling out another tunic. "This one should fit right." She held it up to him and then nodded confidently. She handed with the tunic along with three more of them and pants as well.

"Thanks." He said as she loaded him down with clothes. She then turned and started ruffling through one of the lower shelves. Aeris passed him a pair of boots.

"That should do it then. The bathhouse is stocked with its own towels so don't worry about that." Xehanort nodded thanks to her before Yuffie started dragging him back out of the room.

"Since you're going to start training that means you'll live in the training wing. It's actually not too far from here." She said taking part of the load from him so he wouldn't drop anything. They walked back up the stairs and hung a left. After this was a hallway that was lined with doors on either side.

"Here we go. This room should be empty." Yuffie said pulling a ring of keys out of her pocket. She balanced the clothing in one hand and opened the door. It was fairly simple. There was a large window directly across from the door, two beds, a closet and a dresser. Xehanort entered the room looking around. Yuffie dropped the clothes on one of the beds and then turned to leave.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get used to this place real quick." She said responding to the look of overwhelming stress in Xehanort's eyes. "Dinner isn't for another couple hours but you're free to roam in the meantime. If you get lost just ask one of the trainees or someone. Good luck!" She said cheerfully before closing the door.

Xehanort sighed and flopped down backward onto the bed. "Great, now what?" He said closing his eyes. He opened one eye and raised an eyebrow at the clothes he'd been given. Xehanort sat up and picked up a shirt and pair of pants. The tunic was made of a soft cotton dyed deep red. Next to it was a pair of thick black pants.

"Ah well, nothing better to do than go have a look around." He said to break the silence before beginning to undress.

0000

A/N: Oh my gawd this is so much fun to write...It's even more of a drug than The Camera fic ever was. I'm scared that I actually wrote in first person...how unlike me. Lol, Yuffie as a nine-year-old. She's so cute...and Aeris too! You'll see lots more cameos by Final Fantasy characters let me assure you. Next chapter: fighting lessons and enter Braig! Whootness.


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2: Many Meetings

Part 1, Chapter 2: Many Meetings

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: Woooooooooo! Ooga ooga booga wang wang! (translation: Don't own it bizatch!)

A/N: My brain isn't on straight...I think it's the heat. It's like literally 100 degrees outside and it isn't too much better in here. Oh well, this chapter should be interesting. Let's go see! (ignore the disclaimer, I'm a little loopy) Oh, and I'm going to Canada! (singing) Oooh Canadaaa...

Post Note: For those who don't understand the theories behind the Organization names they are supposed to be their original names rearranged with an "X" in them. For example: Braig: Xigbar, Dilan: Xaldin, Even :Vexen. Got it memorized? (sorry I had to use the quote)

0000

The hallways were noisy with the comings and goings of people. Xehanort simply ignored them and continued dressing. He had just pulled the tunic over his head and was about to put on his pants when there was the sound of a key in the door and the turn of the door knob.

"...And so I say to him; 'Are you kidding me? No way it could be that-" A man said talking to the small group of people following behind him.

Xehanort stood half bent over pulling on his pants frozen in time.

"...Big..." The man finished his sentence staring at Xehanort with a perplexed stare. "Excuse me for a sec." He said holding a finger up to the people behind him. They dispersed and The man entered the room.

"Would you mind explaining what the hell you're doing in my room?" The man snarled. He had one hand casually placed on his hip taking a defiant pose. His hair was long and jet black, tied back in a ponytail that swayed when he walked. He wore a tunic nearly the same color as Xehanort's but with more of a purple tint. He was definitely older than Xehanort but still young.

"It's not my fault! One of the servants let me in." Xehanort explained pulling his pants up quickly and fastening them away from the older man.

"A servant?" He asked with a sneer. "I swear you'd think I was freaking thin air." He said more to himself than at Xehanort. "You new here?" He asked after a moment eyeing the red tunic.

"Yes, are you a student here?" Xehanort asked.

"Student? Are you brain-dead? I seriously oughta..." He began before sighing and flopping down on the other bed. "You're on my bed kid." He said into the pillow.

"Oh! I'm sorry...I didn't know." Xehanort jumped up and moved his things.

"Don't worry about it. The name's Braig. I'm your elder 'round here so you better not act up." He said getting up off of the bed he was on and moving to the one that was rightfully his.

"I'm Xehanort. You're an elder?"

"You seriously don't know anything do ya? That's why I'm wearing this purple shirt. You better bet it isn't cause I think it goes with my eyes." Braig said sarcastically.

There was a minute or two of silence where Xehanort was too frightened to speak. First child servants who fussed like mother hens and now a crazy room-mate. This day just got weirder and weirder.

"What are you doing here?" Braig asked breaking the silence that could've been cut with a knife.

"I...I don't know. I'm just here." He answered truthfully.

"No joke? Can you fight at all?"

"I don't know. I just kinda ended up here." Xehanort hung his head.

"What's two plus two?"

"Four?" Xehanort answered confused.

"Just checking you actually knew the answer to something." Braig chuckled at the miffed look on Xehanort's face. "Just kidding, don't get your underwear in a bunch."

"It's true though! I don't remember why I'm here or how I ever even got here. Ansem brought me here." Xehanort blurted out, sitting down on his bed.

"Oh, so you're one of his foundlings. That makes everything different." Braig sat up looking at Xehanort with mild intrigue.

"Well, you're going to need a discipline if you're going to stay here and fight. Let's go to the training hall and see if we can't find you a weapon." Braig stood up assuming his casual pose again. Xehanort was starting to figure this was how he always stood.

Xehanort nodded and followed Braig out of the room. They walked to the end of the hall, then through a door into a large square room. There were a good number of people practicing in the training hall including a group of students which was being led by another person in a purple shirt.

"Hey, Dilan, get over here!" Braig called to the man leading the group of students.

The man turned around and walked over to them. He was much taller than Braig, even though he looked about the same age, one of the tallest people Xehanort had ever seen. Not only was he tall but thick. His muscles were well toned and could be seen even through the loose tunic. He had long black hair but it formed long clump-like dreadlocks. He kept them out of his face by tying them back in a ponytail.

"That's Master Dilan to you, moron." He said with a deadpan face.

"Bah, formalities, formalities..." He waved a hand dismissively at the man. "I know you're just flaunting your new found power while you still have it." Braig smiled.

Dilan chuckled. "Say what you want, Braig. Who's the kid?"

Braig flashed a toothy grin. "Fresh meat."

"Oh really now? What might your name be?" He raised an eyebrow which thoroughly creeped Xehanort out.

"I'm Xehanort." He said waving his hand as a sort of greeting. Dilan scoffed and then turned to leave.

When he noticed that Xehanort wasn't following he turned around again. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Yes, Master Dilan." Xehanort said before following after the much taller man. Xehanort's answer had caused Braig to fall into a fit of laughter.

"You ever handled a sword?" Dilan asked.

"No," Xehanort gave the short answer not wanting to explain his memory problem.

"Okay, how about knives?"

"No."

"Bow?"

"No?" Xehanort said as a question afraid he was angering the man.

"Anything? Guns? Spears? Throwing stars? A slingshot?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't."

"Braig wasn't kidding, you are fresh meat..." He said stopping in front of a door. "Well then, we'll just have to find something that will suit you." He opened the door and Xehanort followed through.

The room was filled on all walls with assorted types of weapons. Dilan walked over to one of the walls and started muttering to himself over different weapons. He took a large sword off the wall and passed it to Xehanort. He took the thing holding it with both hands not knowing exactly what he was expected to do.

"No too heavy..." Dilan muttered to himself taking the blade back from him, muttering again.

This continued for about ten minutes with Dilan storming around the weapons room handing all sorts of lethal looking weapons to Xehanort. At long last Dilan pulled a light curved blade off the wall. He took a long look at Xehanort.

"Are you ambidextrous, boy?" He asked what appeared to be randomly to Xehanort.

"I don't think so..." Xehanort barely caught the blade as it was thrust upon him. He held the curved scimitar in his right hand and swung it with ease.

" 'Better start learning." Dilan smirked throwing another one of the blades at him. Xehanort, not trusting his own left hand, backed up out of the way instead of catching it and the blade hit the floor with a light thud.

Dilan laughed and Xehanort picked up the blade trying not to be embarrassed. "You just start working on that left hand in your spare time, for now you can work with just one." He turned and started to head out into the training hall to begin teaching Xehanort when was a loud bell that rang from outside. Dilan growled at the bell and slumped muttering something about never getting to finish what he started.

"That's the dinner bell. Go on and go eat. But I want to see you here by next morning's light to start training, got it?" He said turning back to face Xehanort. The silver haired teen nodded. "And go put those blades in your room in a safe place." He added motioning towards the door to dismiss Xehanort.

"Thank you Master Dilan." Xehanort said respectively bowing to his superior before heading out the door to go put the blades in his room like he was told.

"Yeah, yeah...no problem kid." Dilan said more to himself than to Xehanort. The boy was already gone and Dilan was starting moodily towards the door. He almost didn't hear Briag sneaking up behind him; almost.

"You know that's never going to work, Braig. What is it you want?" The gunner standing behind him slumped in frustration thinking for once he would be able to effectively pounce the taller man.

"You're no fun, you know that Dilan?" He whined. "But you noticed it, didn't you?" Braig said straightening up to show his seriousness. He didn't even take his casual pose. He slunk around to stand next to Dilan. "There's something peculiar about that boy...Don't you think?"

"Perhaps. He seems to just have amnesia. I'm sure he'll snap out of it eventually and then we can switch him to a weapon he understands already." Dilan answered informatively.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Braig took one more step to stand in front of Dilan giving him a knowing look. Dilan scoffed and then smirked.

"I wouldn't say things like that if I were you, Braig." He said sternly.

"Bah, what's it matter between friends, right?" He said cocking his head to the side. There was no one left in the training hall now except for them.

"If you say so."

0000

After dinner most people wearily headed back to bed but Xehanort didn't feel tired. Perhaps it was because he had slept so long. He decided to head over to the library that Ansem had talked about earlier. Truth was he didn't want to become a fighter, he'd rather spend his time with his face buried in a book. But, fighting was always a useful skill and Dilan couldn't keep him all day training.

Right?

He figured he was better off to try and read tonight lest he didn't get a break the next day. So, he headed off in the opposite direction of the other trainees to try and find the library. He had to stop twice and ask for directions from servants but eventually he stumbled upon the library.

It was vast, covering two floors, with bookcases that created a labyrinth of corridors with shelves that seemed to reach to the ceiling. Xehanort wandered the shelves until he walked into an open space that had many wooden tables all illuminated with candles. The wall facing west was nearly entirely glass. Huge windows let in the starlight and the light of a fading twilight.

"Wow..." Xehanort uttered under his breath. He wanted to remember this place forever. Every room was filled with new experiences he had never even dreamed of and only seemed to get better. He tried to tear his gaze away from the windows and failed. Finally he managed to by closing his eyes. 'Now for those books...' he thought turning around with his eyes still closed. He ran into something very solid that caused him to stumble backwards in surprise.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't looking where I was going." He stammered out an apology and then realized who it was.

"I was wondering if I might find you here eventually." Ansem the Wise chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Xehanort blurted out before he could stop his question.

"Well, last time I checked this was my library, is it not?" Xehanort looked sheepish so Ansem continued. "What is it you were looking for?"

"I'm not entirely sure...I wanted a book but I don't know on what." Xehanort answered truthfully

"What are you interested in?" Xehanort shrugged.

"What were you looking for, sir?" Xehanort asked after there had been a moment of silence.

"I was looking for a book. I do most of my research work in my own library but occasionally I have to come here to find the book I'm looking for."

"You do research?" Xehanort asked.

"I'm something of a scientist really. Well I guess more of philosopher than a scientist. I don't have a large enough lab to prove my theories."

Xehanort was about to ask another question when a man with washed out blonde hair approached. His skin was impossibly white like he hadn't stepped outside in a good many years. He was definitely older than Braig and Dilan, perhaps mid-thirties.

"Teacher, I wanted to return the book I borrowed from your private study." The man said handing over a large green leather-bound book.

"Ah, thank you, that was actually the book I was looking for." He said taking the book and putting it under his arm. "Xehanort I would like you to meet my apprentice, Even."

Xehanort nodded to the man who seemed to only look at him with a look of disdain.

"Charmed I'm sure." He drawled before walking away at a brisk pace. Ansem moved to stop him, but let him leave.

"That was odd. He's normally rather friendly. Perhaps it's the lack of sunlight...I really should get him to do more studying outside in the gardens. That is, if he wouldn't shrivel up in the sun like some sort of vampire." Ansem said the last part rather jokingly and Xehanort laughed quietly.

"You said he was your assistant?"

"Ah, yes, we're working together on this project." Ansem answered almost lazily flipping through the book. Xehanort found it almost hard to believe that someone would have the same intellectual level as a man with the title of 'the Wise' but then maybe he was misjudging this Even.

"You said you don't know what you want to study, right?" Ansem asked, Xehanort nodded. "But you want to learn?" Once again Xehanort nodded. "Then I have an idea. What would you say to becoming my student? I'll teach you as much as I can, will that keep your interest?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course. You can't expect the training hall to take up all of your time. If it is what you truly want I will teach you." Xehanort smiled and gave him his thanks.

"In that case, perhaps we should start with philosophy. Follow me." Ansem said turning on his heel and going towards one of the many book cases. He leaned in towards one slowly reading each title. He pulled one book off the shelf and turned to give it to Xehanort who was standing behind him.

"Can you read up to page fifty by tomorrow at two? I need to meet with a few people in the morning but I should be free by lunch time. Oh, and before I forget. I want you to keep a notebook and write down anything you deem important or have questions about, alright? You don't have to impress me with notes, just something for your own benefit. If you ask the woman at the desk upstairs she will gladly give you some paper and ink." Ansem the Wise finished and Xehanort nodded then bade Ansem goodnight before going to seek out this woman upstairs.

After retrieving the paper and ink he decided it would be more comfortable to start the reading back in his room. So, he headed back out into the corridors to get back to his room. It didn't take half as long this time since he was getting a better feel for the layout of the castle.

He flopped down on his bed looking over to see Braig already asleep on the other bed. Hoping his roommate was a heavy sleeper Xehanort lit a few candles to see by so he could read.

'Why has he got me reading philosophy anyway? Seems like a strange place to start...' Xehanort opened the book to the first page and started reading. To his surprise he found the book intriguing and continued far past page fifty scrawling out notes on the paper every once in a while. It wasn't until one of the candles went out that he realized how very late it was.

'Great, now I've got like three hours to sleep before weapons practice.' He thought mumbling quietly under his breath. Not even bothering to change out of his daily clothes, which were comfortable enough to sleep in anyway, he pulled his sleep deprived limbs under the blankets and fell asleep before he could even begin to think and ponder the book he had been reading.

0000

A/N: I would like to start off with an apology to those who read the author notes and disclaimer at the beginning of this chapter, I have my sanity back so please don't run away. After that I'd like to give a shout out to the awesomeness that is Xigbar and how cool he is. I am a total fangirl for him. (blame my editor and her sister for that one) But not like I mind, he's cool. Anyway, I've got a lot of the plot real solid on this one so I'm hoping to continue churning out chapters like a butter maid on a sugar high (lol what a terrible analogy). Anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Part 1, Chapter 3: Matters of the Heart

Part 1, Chapter 3: Matters of the Heart

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Square or Disney, but I will break their laws and add random FF characters as I see fit. So mleh :Sticks tongue out:

Names: (In order of appearance) Dilan: Xaldin, Braig: Xigbar, Even: Vexen, Elaeus: Lexaeus.

A/N: Hello all! Chapter 3 now and isn't it great? I'm having so much fun with this and I'm also excited because school starts soon. I'll be really busy because I promised myself I was going to buckle down and study hard this year, being my junior year and all I want to do well on tests and get good marks in my classes. But, I will try my hardest to keep up with this story as well. This is really a joy to write and your reviews do nothing but brighten my life beyond all belief. Please stick with me as I will be working hard at school it might take longer for chapters to come out. I will try my hardest to keep up with it just have patience. Anyway, let's get this party started! (Or rather this chapter.)

0000

It was nearly a month later that Xehanort was starting to feel swamped.

After his amazing receptiveness to philosophy, Ansem the Wise had decided to begin teaching him math and science with a little politics by the side. His lessons, which used to only run for perhaps an hour or two in the afternoon, now took up all of his afternoon and sometimes his evening as well. That wasn't even counting the studying and reading of books which he did from late at night into the early mornings. On top of this, Dilan had decided it simply unlawful that Xehanort had not remembered any sort of fighting technique and was now going full swing into 'Operation: Make Up for Lost Time'.

He was now practicing every morning in the training hall from as early as he dared wake up until he was practically starving for lunch. Dilan was hoping that at this rate Xehanort would be trained with one sword well enough that they could soon start working on his left hand too. Much to Xehanort's dismay this meant infringement on his basic human needs.

So, every day he could be found running to the training hall, running to lunch, bolting his food, then downstairs to bathe before running off to his lessons with Ansem for god only knew how long.

Xehanort had a feeling this castle was going to be his undoing.

Currently, it was perhaps an hour or two before midday and Xehanort was in the training hall practicing with a boy who was slightly younger than himself. For once Dilan hadn't made him practice with the almost frightening older man. He had resigned himself to the other side of the room where he was instructing a few trainees but his gaze was fixed closely on Xehanort as he practiced.

It was then that the doors of the training hall flew open with an earth shaking clatter.

"I swear the next time it rains that bad Ansem the Wise can go clean out his own damned sewer system! What kind of work is that for a trained master warrior?" A large man said as he entered. He had a huge blade strapped over his back and black hair trailed past his shoulders in long spikes.

"You are most right sir, unjust." Said another rather large and bulky man, even more well defined than the man with black hair. His hair was short and gelled back into small orange-chestnut brown spikes. He looked to be perhaps a little older than the black haired man, maybe the same age as Dilan.

"You have returned, Master Zack. How was the work?" Dilan said with a slight smirk on his face.

"How do you think, dufus? I smell like shit, quite literally, and I did nothing but hack away at blocked up sewer pipes. Not even a single sewer monster to fight." The man by the name of Zack answered jabbing his elbow into Dilan's side a little harder than what could be considered playful.

Dilan snickered and the rest of the training hall watched in horror and silence. "Well, back to real work. How much damage have you caused since I left, Dilan?" He asked scratching the back of his neck casually. The man next to him remained silent. If Xehanort hadn't seen him blink a few times he would've thought he was dead on his feet.

"Three new trainees have joined since you left. Xehanort, Cloud, Squall; come forward." Dilan answered calling their names. Xehanort nearly jumped at hearing his name but did as he was told and walked to stand at Dilan's side. Another two boys approached. They both appeared to be about Xehanort's age if not a year or two younger.

"These two here were sent to study by this boy's father." He motioned to Cloud and Squall putting more emphasis on Squall since it was his father who had sent them there.

"And this one?" Zack pointed to Xehanort.

"He's uh...yeah. Best to just ask him yourself." Dilan said not really knowing how to explain. Zack quirked an eyebrow at him willing Xehanort to explain.

"I...uh...I'm a foundling of Ansem the Wise." He said repeating something that he had heard Braig call him. Zack seemed to nod knowingly.

"He has amnesia so I just started teaching him something. He's doing fairly well with light blades." Dilan added.

"Very well, that sounds good enough. I've heard reports about you two." He said nodding in the direction of Squall and Cloud. Cloud flushed and Zack continued. "Your father told me you needed more discipline. That's what you're all here for right?" He turned the question out to the rest of the training hall. They all answered in unison and Zack continued. "Then what are you all standing around gawking at? Get back to your work!" he barked and instantly all of the trainees turned back around and there was once again the large din that was a constant in the training hall.

"Braig!" he called over the noise to the sharp shooter who approached. "I want both you and Dilan to work on Squall. What's this thing you've been taught in...a gunblade? Goofiest thing I've ever heard of and it'll take both of you to teach him right." Zack said to the two who nodded their assent. Squall gave Zack an indignant glare for talking about the youth like he wasn't standing right in front of him.

"As for you Cloud, although you have my weapon type I don't have time to train you personally so I want you to do that, alright Elaeus?" He said to the man that was more of a brick wall standing beside him.

The man grunted his assent. "Yes, master." Was his only curt reply before walking away from the group. It took Cloud a minute before he figured out he was supposed to follow. When he did, he turned and took off to catch up with the older man who hadn't even waited for his trainee to follow. Zack nodded to Dilan and Braig who smirked at each other and then down at the much shorter brunette trainee before dragging him off to begin training.

"Now," Zack began folding his arms at Xehanort. "Dilan gave me a report that says you're behind for your age."

"Well, actually sir I think I'm doing pretty good for only a month of training..." Xehanort mumbled in his defense.

"I'll just have to catch you up then, won't I?" Zack grinned his own form of a cocky grin at the young teen who only grimaced on the inside. "Well mister 'well trained for a month' show me what you've got! You're my trainee now." Zack almost laughed at the appalled look on Xehanort's face. He took a few paces back and drew the humungous buster blade off of his back and held it defensively with both hands, although Xehanort figured he could probably wield the huge blade with one hand if he wanted.

"What're you waiting for? Your enemy to hit you first?" Zack taunted, snapping Xehanort out of his own thoughts on the elder weapons master. He had a feeling that this teacher was going to be ten times harder on him than Dilan ever was. He drew one of his two blades and spun it for a second in his right hand and then charged.

He hit the ground with a thud before he knew he'd even taken a step.

"Hahaha...gonna have to do a little better than that kid. Let me show you how to charge with those sissy blades." The weapons master said teasingly. He offered a hand to Xehanort who took it to stand up again. Then Zack started explaining some complex stance and footwork.

Yes, he was right, a lot harder.

0000

It was probably only another hour later that Zack let him go eat lunch but Xehanort felt like he'd been there for three hours. He bathed quickly and ate lunch even quicker before heading off for the long walk to Ansem's study.

The lesson was going just fine for a while before there was a knock on the door. Ansem who had just been in the middle of a rather long explanation of the fine points of cellular division groaned and called that the person at the door could enter.

"Master Ansem the Wise, Master Even has something very important to report to you." Yuffie said with a humble bow. When Ansem turned back around with his back facing Yuffie she waved animatedly at Xehanort who waved back shyly.

"Tell him to come back in another hour or so, I'm busy." Was Ansem's curt reply.

"But sir, he told me very explicitly it was of the greatest importance-"

"I said I'm busy, Yuffie. Would you tell him that for me?" He said flipping though a few more pages in the book he had open on the couch before continuing his lecture to Xehanort. Yuffie bowed respectively and then turned and left shutting the door quietly.

"I'm sorry Master Even you can't have audience with him right now. He is very busy." She said to the man who was standing impatiently in the dark hallway.

"What? Too busy to hear what I've discovered on our research? Did you mention my discovery, girl?" He sneered indignantly.

"I am sorry sir but he was in the middle of a lesson and cannot be disturbed!" Yuffie said as firmly as a nine year old girl could standing up to a thirty-something-year-old man. She then stalked off down the hall to return to her duties about the castle.

'This is an outrage. Not enough time to share in our research? Impossible! That's it, I don't need an invitation. He wants that information as much as I take pride in having found it and I'll be damned if I won't tell him.' Even snarled and took the last two steps before barging into Ansem's private study.

The loud noise of the door startled Xehanort who jumped slightly in the chair he was sitting in. Ansem whipped around and stared dumbfounded at one of the few people he would call his equal.

"Even, what in the world do you think you're doing?" Ansem said keeping his outrage barely in check.

"Teacher, this can't wait. I've made a ground breaking discovery it's-"

"I am terribly sorry Even, but I told you I am busy. It will have to wait for later, alright?" Ansem interrupted Even who glared and then dropped back into his usual poker face.

'You...' He thought looking over at Xehanort who was sitting cross-legged in a chair, surrounded by books, with papers spread all over his lap and the floor. 'This is your doing. You're the one who stole him from me. You worthless foundling.'

"Of course Teacher, forgive my outburst." He said with a hint of bitter sweet sugar in his voice. He bowed his head and exited closing the door behind him. Once outside the room he leaned against one of the dark walls and grinned morbidly.

"You will pay for this treachery Ansem. And you too Xehanort." He muttered before walking briskly out into the main hallway, lab coat flaring out behind him.

0000

Xehanort left the private study later that evening after his lessons were over. Ansem the Wise had given him yet another book and expected this one done in two days. Xehanort shook his head in hopelessness and trudged back to his room in which he would probably pull another all-nighter.

No matter how much he tried he couldn't get the interruption made by Even out of his head. It wasn't that he minded, it was the disturbing smirk-like smile Even had given him before he turned and left.

It was the kind of look nightmares were made of. An all-knowing smile that seemed to hold countless volumes of spite and horrors yet to come. Xehanort shivered; perhaps it was better to not think about what it looked like.

He tried to remove the image from his head as he opened the door to his shared room so it wouldn't interfere with his studying. Braig sat on his bed stretched out, reading a book. This was irregular for a few reasons: one; Braig was normally asleep by the time Xehanort got back, two; if he wasn't asleep he was out partying with some of the others, and third (not to mention most importantly); Braig didn't read books.

"You read?" Xehanort blurted out before he could stop himself.

Braig who had heard the door open but had not looked up from the book now placed the book down on his chest to hold the place. He glared at Xehanort before gracing him with an answer. "Of course I do. I'm not some unlearned moose, like Elaeus. That library is there for everyone not just you stuck up scholars." Braig stuck out a tongue to which Xehanort did the same.

"My terrible mistake your highness." Xehanort joked, giving an over exaggerated bow to Braig who scoffed. He then walked to his own bed and used the edges of his loose tunic as a dress to curtsey before sitting down. This made Braig break out in laughter.

"Of course you do have a point. I wonder if Elaeus knows about the library we have here?" Xehanort played along tapping the side of his face as if in deep thought.

"If he does, I doubt he'd know he'd been there. He wouldn't be able to read the sign over the door!" Braig broke into laughter sitting up and swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He slapped his hand against his thigh while still laughing like he'd made the best joke of the century. Xehanort laughed too and by the time they'd both calmed down they'd forgotten what had been so funny.

Despite their usual insulting antics, Braig and Xehanort had become great friends in the past month. What very little spare time Xehanort had (normally during meals) he spent talking with Braig or the older man's friends. It certainly made his dull banal life a little more interesting as you never knew exactly what was going to come out of Braig's mouth

"Looks like you've got a full plate tonight. D'you ever get a break?" Braig asked shifting to lay back in his bed again.

"Not often." Xehanort chuckled cracking open the book and opening up to a fresh page in his journal. Braig just shook his head and returned to his book.

There was a period of silence except for the turning of pages and the occasional sound of Xehanort scrawling out another note. Then, Braig broke the silence. "Have you ever thought about just not doing it, ya know?"

"But Ansem the Wise is taking time out of his schedule to teach me. I couldn't do that, it would be insulting to the time he's invested." Xehanort answered as if it was basic fact.

"Yeah but you don't **have **to right? It's not like he'd chew you out over it. You look tired. Ya can't keep up at this pace forever." Braig turned over on his side to face Xehanort putting his finger in his book to keep from losing his place.

"I...I don't know. I just want to work hard. I want to catch up and go past everyone else." Xehanort answered slowly, watching the calculating look on his face.

'Ambitious are we?' Braig thought with an inner grin. "Even to surpass Ansem the Wise?" Braig probed watching Xehanort's face just as intently.

"If that's possible...then yes." Xehanort nodded slowly while smiling.

'Perfect.' Braig felt his grin starting to betray him on his face. "Then forget what I said and hit those books kid. You've got your work cut out for ya." Braig turned back onto his back and opened the book to read again.

0000

Xehanort heard his words and agreed with them. He turned back to his own book as well, now not feeling that an all-nighter would be as bad. 'I can do it. I just know I can.' He thought focusing on the book with all his mind.

Xehanort sat in the room he shared with Braig reading a book in broad daylight. It had now been three years since he had arrived that mysterious evening during the storm. Xehanort was now nineteen and his life had quieted down quite a bit. Although still after three years he couldn't remember his ever elusive past.

Only as of two weeks ago had Zack declared Xehanort more than competent with his weapons, in both hands mind you, and allowed him to only need to do heavy training once a week. He had said it was a nineteenth birthday present. Xehanort couldn't have thought of a better reason to party. It wasn't that he hated the weapons master, Zack, it was just that over the years he had wondered if his poor skin that had been bruised in every possible place would return to it's natural hue of richly tanned brown.

Now he had plenty of free time in the mornings to sleep, read and take long baths before having to head off to his usual lessons with Ansem. He looked at the clock on the wall and realized he was going to end up slightly late to said meeting if he didn't hurry. He set the book down and left the room at a light run not wanting to be late.

He was no longer the gangly young teenager of a few years ago. Daily training had given him toned muscles that rested under still rather thin limbs. Yuffie teased him that he'd be doomed to be a 'scrawny long-limbed boy' forever. He saw Yuffie frequently and she hadn't changed much since she was nine. He always scolded her for being the pot calling the kettle black.

His physical appearance never bothered him that much though. He'd learned to fight because he'd been coerced into it but what he really looked forward to was the daily lessons. It seemed that whatever he learned there was always ten other questions he wanted to know. The sky was the limit when he was studying with Ansem and oh how he wanted to reach and push beyond that limit.

'The boy has shown extraordinary progress. With each new thing I can teach him he is eager to know more. Never before have I seen a student so eager to know the world. It is almost like he would stop at nothing to see the limit of knowledge. I worry if this is dangerous or not...but then again maybe Even is right, he isn't ready.' Ansem wrote in a notebook as he sat at his desk. Like many other entries his topic of discussion was his pupil Xehanort who was quickly catching up to his own level of knowledge. 'Perhaps today I should propose what Even suggested...then again, is it really safe?'

His writing was interrupted when there was a light tap on the door and Xehanort entered.

"Ah, perfect timing as usual, Xehanort." Ansem the Wise said closing his notebook and standing to greet his student. "I have a special lesson planned for today." He sat down in one of the chairs while Xehanort took the couch, spreading his materials out around him.

"What page Ansem?" He asked casually. Over the years of Ansem's direction they had reached a level of casual friendship and Xehanort no longer called him by any formal title. Anyone else might have found this insulting to the town's Governor but that was for Ansem to decide for himself.

"No page. You can't find this lesson in a book. Xehanort seemed slightly aghast at this piece of information as he had become quite accustomed to finding the answers to anything in books.

"This information is of a slightly secret nature. Research I have been conducting with the help of my assistant, Even. You remember Even, yes?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Xehanort remembered Even alright. He saw him every once in a while when he went to the library, sulking somewhere or poring over books with materials spread over huge tables. Every time Xehanort had passed Even would look up from whatever he was doing with a look on his face as if someone had stuffed something very foul smelling under his nose. He'd sneer and then go back to his work. Oh yes, Xehanort remembered him alright.

"He and I have been working on a series of theories for quite a few years now. Research on the human heart."

"But we've already studied the human heart. You taught me that back during human biology."

"That's not what I mean Xehanort. There is far more to the heart than the physical anatomy." Ansem said this with a grave tone that hushed Xehanort's questioning. "The heart is eclipsed in darkness. I have studied children and adults alike and still there is darkness. My theory on this is that the darkness is hiding something. I want to find out what."

There was silence for a moment and just as Xehanort was about to ask a question Ansem continued. "Moreover I want to discover what causes this darkness and if there is a way to push past it. Happiness can not be truly reached until the darkness of fear and doubt have been pushed out of every mind."

"Can such happiness be attained?" Xehanort interrupted. Ansem the Wise seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"I believe so. But to be completely sure I must have evidence. Unfortunately, at the moment it is impossible to attain such evidence within a certain level of safety. You see Xehanort, the information I need requires experimentation on humans. You know my ethics as well as the ethics that govern this world and to do such experimentation is wrong."

"But if it's necessary-"

" 'If it's necessary?' I do not know the side effects these experiments may cause and therefore can't guarantee the safety of anyone, even myself. Not all sacrifices are worth the advancement to science. Especially that of a human life."

'Human life? Is that really what we're talking about?' Xehanort thought this over for a moment. 'The contents of the deepest part of the heart. I too wonder what they may contain.'

"The darkness in every heart; could it hide something we do not know? Perhaps something we don't remember?" Xehanort asked changing the topic.

"It is probable. But like I said we have nothing but theories I can't say-"

'The things I can't remember. Maybe that's why I can't remember them.' With that conclusion Xehanort took a deep breath before looking Ansem straight in the eyes.

"Use me as your subject. I want to know what lies hidden in my heart. I want to know the things I have forgotten"

Ansem sighed in resignation. "That was the same thing Even said. He thinks that we could find your memories as well. But this is madness. I'm sure we will find a safer way in time..."

"Tell me one more thing: to what end will you use this research?" Xehanort asked watching Ansem's face change from pain stricken to a soft smile.

"If I can find a way to banish the darkness; then I will bring happiness to this city. I want to protect it and the people in it."

"Then I agree to the research. You may use me." Xehanort nodded flashing Ansem his most confident smile. The older man turned away for a moment to look out the window. It was now twilight and warm orange rays filtered in through the window.

'This is foolish my pupil. You are too young to see the magnitude of the decision you make. Yes you are smart. So much that I could call you my equal even though you are so many years my junior.' He thought off into the sunset before turning around again. 'But I can't stop you can I? You have inherited my ambition I can see along with the haste of youth.'

"Very well then Xehanort. I was going to tell you earlier that today was our last lesson. You are no longer my student for I have nothing more to teach you. Therefore as my intellectual equal I ask you if you would become my assistant?"

Xehanort resisted the almost overwhelming urge to spring up and dance around the room. "Of course sir." He said coolly. He'd have to save his elation for later when he could brag to Braig.

Ansem nodded his assent. "Very well, I have a favor to ask of you. Would you go down and ask the seamstress, Aeris, to make you a lab coat? In the meantime I need to go up to my room and fetch a few of my research documents. When Aeris is done with you come up to my room and I'll give you the research. Got all of that?"

Xehanort nodded and gathered his things preparing to leave. As he left the room he saw Ansem writing a few notes in his journal. Deeming the act not out of the ordinary he headed off towards the servant wing to locate Aeris. After a short walk he entered the room he'd been in three years ago. He didn't come here often since the servants picked up the clothes that needed to be fixed directly from everyone's rooms.

At one of the tables sat Aeris who was currently sewing a patch into a pair of pants Sitting with her at the table was her long-time friend Yuffie along with Cloud and Squall. The two boys had been coerced into friendship with Yuffie and Aeris by a certain persistent little ninja. But, over the years the four of them had become good friends and Xehanort frequently saw them together during meals.

Xehanort approached the table but before he could reach it Yuffie skyrocketed from her seat to greet him. "Xehanort! It's been ages since you were down here. How've you been?" Yuffie jumped up and down in front of him. The girl hadn't changed much in the past few years. If anything, she looked even cuter now.

Aeris turned around to look at Xehanort. "Ah, it's nice to see you again, sir. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Really, Aeris, we're friends you don't have to be so formal all the time." Xehanort scolded the younger woman. Aeris just shrugged.

"She can't help it. It's her nature." Cloud answered for the brunette girl.

"Honestly, Cloud. I'm just giving respect where it's due. If you did the same you might not have as many bruises from your weapons master." Aeris chided back at the blonde. Squall laughed at the defeated look on Cloud's face. "Now, is there anything I can do for you Xehanort?" She asked again.

"Yeah, actually Ansem the Wise sent me down here to get a lab coat."

"You're a scientist? I didn't know we had classes for scientists." Yuffie said looking up at the much taller Xehanort.

"No," Squall began, " there aren't classes here for that." Squall thought deeply for a moment. "Are you helping Master Ansem with his work?"

Aeris and Yuffie seemed surprised. "Yeah, he asked me to work as his assistant." Xehanort explained.

"Whoa...cool! You must be super smart for Master Ansem the Wise to ask you to do that!" Yuffie said excitedly with eyes wide like a child at Christmas.

"Well then, in that case, I better get working on a lab coat for you. There aren't many people who do research in this castle so there aren't any coats in stock. I'll have it done by morning for you." Aeris said calmly putting down the pair of pants she had been working on.

"Seriously? You can have it done that fast?" Xehanort seemed impressed.

"Of course. This is my job after all. Come pick it up after breakfast." She waved a dismissive hand at his surprise. She wasn't head-seamstress for nothing after all.

"Okay thank you." Xehanort bowed politely to the girl.

"You room with Braig right?" Squall asked randomly.

"Yes?"

"Tell him to give me back my cards. He's had them for ages." Squall growled. Xehanort chuckled inwardly. Braig had borrowed Squall's cards for a while as a sort of entertainment.

"I'll tell him that." Xehanort nodded before waving goodbye to everyone and heading back out of the room. He quickly ran back up to his room and threw his books and journals down on his bed before running back out. Oddly, Braig hadn't been there.

'He's probably over in Dilan's room playing with those cards.' Xehanort thought with a chuckle. The two weapons masters had a running bet going for about the past week. No wonder Squall wanted his cards back.

Before he knew it he was knocking on the large oak doors on the top floor of the castle. The door was opened by a servant who bowed and let him enter.

Come to think of it, Xehanort had never been up to Ansem's chambers. Normally, their meetings were just in that study or sometimes in the main library. He looked around the large living room kind of space and noticed a girl sitting at a low table coloring in a sketchbook. The girl looked up at him quizzically before smiling brightly and waving. Xehanort waved back awkwardly. The girl looked perhaps eight or nine. Her hair was a bright auburn red and her eyes were large expressive blue orbs.

Xehanort was trying to place a name to the young girl when Ansem entered the main room. "Ah, Xehanort, I do not believe you have met my daughter Kairi, have you?" Ansem asked. The girl stood up from the table and walked over to shake Xehanort's hand.

"No, it's nice to meet you, Kairi. I'm Xehanort." Xehanort leaned over slightly so he could reach the short girls hand. She smiled brightly and giggled.

"It's nice to meet you too!" She said happily before running off to go back to her coloring.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Xehanort said to Ansem.

"Ah, well, she normally takes classes up here in this room Strange that you haven't seen her running around the castle. She sure does get into a lot of mischief." He ruffled the girl's hair who laughed and looked up at her father happily.

"Her mother died...many years ago." Ansem added sadly. "She was a brilliant woman. Not to mention beautiful..." He dropped into silence and the young girl looked up at her father her eyes reflecting his own sadness.

"Daddy don't be sad. Mommy is always with us, in our hearts." Kairi added thoughtfully before returning to her coloring.

"That's right...the heart." Ansem seemed to look off into the distance for a moment before he realized Xehanort was still standing there.

"Ah! Forgive me Xehanort, I dwell in the past. Please, if you will follow me the research is in my room. As for you Kairi, I do think it's your bedtime." He smiled sweetly at the girl who gave him a sour look.

"But Daddy!" She whined cutely. A nurse came along bustling over to the girl.

"Now, now, if you don't sleep how will you have the energy for your lessons tomorrow?" he questioned. The girl quieted down and let the nurse usher her into her own room. She bade her father goodnight and waved goodbye to Xehanort before disappearing behind a door.

"She is studying as well? She is very young." Xehanort asked. Ansem's hand stopped on the door knob and he turned to look over at his shoulder at Xehanort.

"Kairi wants to be like her mother. My wife was a scientist. If it weren't for her this city wouldn't be half as prosperous as it is now." He seemed to look distant for a moment before opening the door. "Now, how about that research?"

Inside Ansem's room was a large desk that was covered in stacks of paper and books as well as a few more bookcases. Ansem went over to the table and shuffled through a few papers to check if they were the right ones. He then slipped them into a folder and handed it to Xehanort. "Here you are, study these and if you have any questions ask me in the morning, alright?"

Xehanort opened the folder and quickly flipped through the contents. "Can peace really be achieved through this science?" Xehanort asked tucking the folder under his arm.

"I believe so. But it's only a theory."

"It's more than that, isn't it? It's hope. If your theory is right then this research is the ray of light that everyone in this town trusts that you can bring them. I want to be a part of that force that can give people such hope."

"Then you and I share the same vision. With the help of you and also Even I think we can bring about true prosperity. Let us trust in that if nothing else." Ansem added with a slow nod. Xehanort nodded confidently as well before bowing and making his leave of Ansem.

Once the boy had closed the door Ansem let out a heavy sigh and collapsed into the chair next to his desk. 'Why does he remind me so much of you? Is it his confidence? Or maybe it's just that same childish optimism that we both shared all that time ago.' Ansem thought pulling a locket out from beneath this robes. He flipped it open starting at the small painted image of a woman with long brown hair. The woman smiled with expressive eyes that held untold passion.

'Lucrecia...what does this all mean?'

0000

A/N: Please no one smack me for putting Lucrecia in this! I really like her and Kairi needed a mother so yeah...I am planning to do something with her existence so for once I did some thinking ahead instead of pulling this out of my butt. As for a note about why Kairi is his daughter...I figured since Kairi originally lived in Hallow Bastion due to various scenes in KH1 (i.e. the old woman talking about how the worlds got separated to Kairi. They were talking in the library of the castle) As we all know, Kairi is a Princess of Heart so I figured since Ansem is the governor of the world it would make sense that his daughter is one of the Princess of Heart. Anyway, next chapter is fun. Thank you for reading!


	4. Part 1, Chapter 4: The Ties That Bind

Part 1, Chapter 4: The Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Although this idea is mine along with my editor's and her sister.

Warning: This chapter contains yaoi so if you don't like then that might be a slight problem...Just don't flame me. They make me sad.

A/N: Okay, I lied. I'm going to put it off for a little bit. I forgot there was something else I wanted to introduce first. This chapter is going to be kinda silly because I'm getting tired of writing bland stuff and there isn't much plot wise to do in this chapter. Anyway, I promise lots of fun for Xigbar fans and I hope you like it. This is also where the rating on this fic is about to take a jump so I guess it needs a warning. As a side note for all of the people who know FF8 this chapter has Triple Triad in it. Only the coolest minigame Final Fantasy ever came up with other than FF7 Chocobo Racing.

0000

Xehanort stood in one of the lowest basements of the castle bent over to write something down before going back to staring at the contents of a flask. There wasn't any natural light in the basement but his internal clock was telling him it was well past lunch time and getting on towards dinner. He swirled the silver liquid around before setting it down to write something else.

All of a sudden there was a loud 'thump' that caused Xehanort to jump.

"This is ludicrous! There's no way this is going to work." Ansem spat looking down at the material he had been working on with spite.

"Surely, sir, we're only overlooking something." Xehanort answered with reason. Ansem nodded slowly before returning to his research, massaging his temple.

"What we need is more help." Even added without looking up from his own notes.

"Even is right. Perhaps there's no safe way to do it because we don't have enough people thinking on it. An extra set of hands or two couldn't do us harm, right?" Xehanort said hopefully. Ansem the Wise turned around to look at Xehanort and then smiled gently.

"Yes, perhaps that will alleviate some of our shortcomings. But do you know anyone who could shed light where we can't?" Ansem asked his two apprentices.

Xehanort thought for a moment. "Do you know Braig?" He asked. Even laughed and Xehanort shot him a death glare. "Okay, so maybe he's no scholar, but he's really creative when it comes to hard to solve problems." Xehanort defended one of his few friends. Even scoffed.

"Do you have anyone to add, Even?" Ansem asked tuning back to face the long blonde haired man.

"I can think of one or two, yes." He said with a nod.

"Then it's settled. There's not much more we can do today so let's call it a day and get some lunch. Tomorrow we'll try again, with the help you two bring. I trust you to bring people who can add to this project." Ansem the Wise closed his notebook and gathered his things before starting to clean up the supplies he had been using.

The other two did the same and Xehanort headed out of the dark basement up into the naturally lit hallways. He had to squint from the post midday light but his eyes soon adjusted. It sounded like a good idea to go drop off his books before getting some food. With luck, he'd see Braig and could ask him if he would join their research.

When he opened the door there was no one inside so he just shrugged and left. Maybe Braig was out training students or eating. Whatever the case his roommate couldn't avoid him forever. He did, after all, have to sleep eventually.

As for now, lunch/dinner sounded like a good idea and then maybe some studying in the library. Xehanort headed off with some speed towards the kitchens. He hadn't eaten since early that morning and as much as science was the food of life it didn't keep one very well nourished.

0000

Later that evening Braig headed back to his room followed by his usual entourage of his favorite trainees and some other elders. Dilan was in the middle of telling a story to the group of five or six but Braig wasn't really paying attention. He'd heard the story at least half a dozen times before. When the sharpshooter opened the door the group entered and Braig was happy to see that Xehanort was not there. Not that he didn't like the kid, it's just his group of friends could get a little loud and if Xehanort had been in there studying he would be pissed.

"So, how about cards boys?" Braig asked once they were all sitting somewhere around the room. Everyone always congregated in Braig's room because it was the biggest out of all of their rooms.

"You still haven't given Squall back his cards yet? He's gonna skin you alive when he finally gets a hold of you." One of the trainees said.

"Well then you tell Squall I'm the one who taught him how to use that damned gunblade-piece-o-crap and I could whoop his ass any old time!" Braig said with a confident smile, giving the 'thumbs up' sign.

"If my memory suits me right, last time he challenged you to a sword duel you were the one who got their ass served on a platter." Dilan added with a smirk at Braig's look of horror.

"I thought I told ya that time was rigged. Plus I'm a gunner not a swordsman. You of all people know that." Braig spat indignantly. Everyone laughed including Braig. "Now, are we done with our little 'make fun of Braig' session? How about those cards?" Braig leaned over the side of the bed pulling up a large wooden box. Inside were a bunch of cards all separated by level. Triple Triad was what Squall had called it. Braig had had to beg Squall for near a month to let him borrow them. Now that he had Squall's precious card collection he wasn't giving it up until he was sick of the cards.

0000

By the time all of Braig's friends left it was getting dark. The black haired sharpshooter lay back on his bed, closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head. Braig figured all his friends had left when he felt something heavy on his chest. He opened both golden eyes in confusion to find Squall's box of cards resting on his chest and Dilan smiling at him.

"Cards. Just you and me. You know the rules." Was all that Dilan said. Braig smiled back and sat up placing the box in front of him.

"Alright, but this time I'm gonna beat ya for sure." He said confidently.

Famous last words.

0000

The name of the game was still the same but with rules they had created. When Squall had lent him the cards he said the best way to play was to evenly distribute the cards to each player so everyone had only so many cards of each level. Then the object of the game was to collect all of the cards from the other players until someone had all of the cards from the highest level or everyone else was out of cards.

This was slightly different. They still dealt the cards out the same way but the object of the game was very different.

Each game that was played used ten cards. Five from one person and five from the other. As the game continued each player would try to flip the others cards to their own side. The winner was determined by who had more cards by the end of the game. Normally at this point, depending on the point difference you could win more points. A score such as 6,4 meant that one card was won from the loser. 7,3 meant 2 cards and so on.

But they weren't playing for cards.

"Ha! I win 6 to 4!" Braig exclaimed picking up the cards from one hand and re-dealing them back to himself and Dilan. The man with black dreadlocks growled quietly. "Come on Dilly, you know the rules."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Dilan said indignantly.

"Just stop complaining and strip." Braig said flipping through his cards to decide which to use in the next game.

Grumbling all the way he removed his sock leaving him now barefoot. He threw it at Braig who took a sock to the face and squawked in surprise. He grabbed the sock and pitched it at his side to glare at Dilan. The slightly younger man laughed at Braig's flustered look before picking out his own cards to use.

"You look so sexy barefoot, Dilan." Braig teased flipping a coin to see who would go first. He scowled at the coin and then placed a card down first. Dilan just grunted in reply and place his own card, flipping Braig's. At the moment they were tied. Next to Dilan was a pile of Braig's boots and socks and Braig had Dilan's socks and shoes.

Dilan placed down the final card flipping another one of Braig's cards. "7 to 3. You owe two things, Braig."

"Wha? No fair how'd you do that? You must've cheated." Braig exclaimed throwing his final unused card down.

"Stop complaining and strip." Dilan threw back Braig's exact words with a toothy grin.

Braig 'hmphed' slowly removing his tunic to reveal his chest. He had two scars that ran from opposite shoulders diagonally across his body stopping about mid-torso to create a giant 'X'. He pitched the shirt at Dilan before standing to remove his pants. He sat back down, now only his boxers and threw the pants at Dilan too.

Dilan gave him an evil grin before dealing out the cards again.

"You know maybe we should stop." Braig complained.

"You only say that because you're losing."

"No! I'm serious. What if Xehanort walks in or something?"

"Then let him see. He has a good sense of humor. I'm sure he'll find it rather comical." Dilan flipped the coin and Braig went first again.

"Can I at least have my shirt back?" Braig asked meekly. Dilan looked at the other man sadly.

"You know you don't have to hide those scars from me. It's my fault they happened anyway." Dilan placed a card down but didn't flip Braig's.

"I know that..." Braig placed down a card which flipped Dilan's. The scars had been caused years ago when they were still young teens. One day they had decided that they were both skilled enough they didn't have to use practice blades. Zack hadn't been there that day in the training hall, in fact no one had but them. Accidentally, Dilan's spear had cut him, far deeper than either of them had expected. It was really a miracle Braig was still alive.

"Then why do you want your shirt back?" Dilan asked placing a card between two of Braig's that flipped them both.

Braig scowled. "Is wanting my dignity back that hard to understand?" Dilan shook his head and laughed but denied Braig the return of his shirt. Braig childishly stuck his tongue out and placed another card down.

"Wrong move." Dilan smiled placing his final card which flipped the one Braig had just put down. "You lose."

"No fair. You won last time."

"Winning isn't about taking turns. Maybe if you were a better card player this wouldn't happen as much. Now off with them." Dilan argued picking up the cards and putting them away.

"Shouldn't we really continue this somewhere else?" Braig stalled again.

Dilan closed the box and stuffed it back under Braig's bed again. "Are you just stalling or are you really that scared?"

"I am not scared." Braig crossed his arms indignantly over his chest.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Dilan moved from his sitting position to crawl over to Braig. "Or do you need me to remove them for you?" He asked coyly running a hand up the other's thigh to the bottom hem of his boxers. Braig repressed a shiver and used his hands to support his weight so Dilan could remove his boxers. The thin fabric was thrown to the ground.

There was a short second of anticipation in which Dilan looked him over before closing the small distance them to ravish the sharpshooter's mouth. Braig's hands trailed down the front of Dilan's shirt before dipping under the bottom of it to touch skin that covered rock hard muscle. Dilan grunted and let Braig break their kiss for a split second to remove his shirt which was tossed to the ground.

Finally, they both pulled away panting lightly. Dilan took the pile of Braig's clothing that was still on the bed and tossed it to the floor. He did the same for his own shoes and socks.

"You know the rules of this game, Braig." He said turning to sit on the edge of the bed. He undid the fastenings of his pants as Braig slid off the bed and down to his knees. Braig pulled his pants off along with the boxers. The gunner licked his right hand suggestively before reaching forward and giving Dilan's awaking manhood a few firm strokes. The lancer bit his bottom lip and braced one hand on Braig's shoulder.

Braig smirked and ran his fingernails lightly over the underside of his cock. Feeling Dilan's cock harden at his touch he ran his hand down over his balls while his tongue dipped forward to lick the tip.

"Stop teasing." Dilan growled.

"My, aren't we impatient today?" Braig pulled away so only his hand was slowly massaging the other's balls.

"You're the one who wanted to rush this so we aren't found out." Dilan held back a groan as Braig's other hand was loosely stroking him.

Braig chuckled. "As you wish 'master'" He added sarcastically before surging forward to bring the tip of Dilan's manhood into the hot suction of his mouth. Not waiting for Dilan to adjust he began a vigorous rhythm moving the flesh in and out of his mouth. Dilan's other hand tugged on Braig's long ponytail before fiddling blindly trying to pull out his hair tie

With the hair tie now discarded, Dilan threaded both of his hands in Braig's hair and pulled him closer. Braig let himself be pulled forward, relaxing his gag reflex to take more of Dilan into his mouth. He pulled back slightly to lick slowly along the underside before quickly bringing him back into his mouth and swallowing.

Dilan groaned Braig's name as his hands made tight fists in the gunner's hair. Braig smirked around his mouthful and repeated the action moaning as he did it. The muffled sound sent red-hot bolts of pleasure through Dilan's body then back down to join the growing pressure in his balls.

Braig could tell the other was getting close and returned to bobbing his head up and down swiftly while shifting one of his hands from the floor to the inside of Dilan's thigh. The hand gently cupped his balls while never stopping the motion with his mouth. Braig gained another strangled groan from Dilan with that action. He slowed his mouth while still fondling his balls to lean farther down to lick from his balls all the way up to the tip. His mouth then closed over the tip again sucking hard while his tongue lapped at the underside. Dilan came with a grunt into Braig's mouth. The gunner swallowed and then licked a small drop off the side of his mouth that had escaped while smiling up at Dilan suggestively.

"Happy now? You won." Braig grumbled feigning disappointment.

"Not quite." Dilan smirked before grabbing the other by the undersides of his arms and tossing him up onto the bed. The action surprised Braig who had underestimated Dilan's strength for probably the millionth time.

"What're you doing?" Braig asked frantically as he was flipped over and positioned on his knees. He felt a hand snake around his waist to stroke languidly at his cock.

"You're hard. I'm going to remedy that." Dilan leaned over his back to whisper in his ear.

"Nnh...I am seriously not kidding, Dilan. Xehanort could walk in here at any moment." Braig moaned which thoroughly weakened any type of argument.

"You really do talk too much. Maybe you really should invite that kid since you can't stop talking about him." Dilan smirked while continuing to stroke Braig he reached over to open a drawer and extract a small tube.

"That's not what I mean at al--Ahh!" His sentence was ended in a surprised cry as Dilan slowly pushed one well lubricated finger into Braig.

"You need to relax. Nobody is coming and if they do isn't it a little too late to back out?" Dilan reasoned now pushing the finger in and out of the man below him.

"Bastard.." He spat over his shoulder at Dilan with a smirk.

"Damn straight." Dilan responded by pushing another finger into Braig receiving a groan. Dilan released Braig's cock to run a calloused hand up Braig's well-toned chest. He could feel the scarred tissue under his fingers and continuously stroked the long angry marks at the same pace as his fingers. His fingers went particularly deep and Braig let out a surprised gasp, bucking back against those two fingers

Dilan removed his fingers and pressed the length of his body up against Braig's frame. "You're good. You've got me hard all over again already." He said seductively in Braig's ear, pushing his long black hair to the side to expose the back of his neck. Braig could feel Dilan's erection pressing against his inner thigh.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but that isn't me." Braig said while Dilan kissed his neck and shoulders. "You're just a sexual animal." Braig smirked deviously at Dilan who only chuckled against his skin..

"Aww...you hurt my feelings, Braig. Didn't your mother ever teach you that was wrong?" Dilan teased, pulling away from Braig's frame to pick up the tube again and coat his own shaft.

Braig was about to respond when he felt the tip of Dilan's cock poking against his entrance. He let his legs be spread further apart and tried to relax as Dilan slowly pushed into him. Braig was getting impatient with Dilan's pace and pushed back against him driving Dilan's cock into his body. It stung slightly, but was infinitely better than Dilan's snail speed pace.

"That was stupid."

"I'm no virgin anymore and you know it. I don't want you to be gentle." Braig snapped back at Dilan.

The older one muttered something about impatience before pushing the rest of the way in that Braig hadn't managed to get. "As you wish, but don't say I didn't warn you when you can't walk straight tomorrow." He smirked before pulling almost all the way out to hammer back in.

Dilan began a punishing, hard rhythm and all Braig could do was groan into the bedspread as a delightful mix of pain and pleasure coursed through his body. Braig could almost see the smirk on Dilan's face as he pounded into him over and over again. A hand moved back around his waist to stroke him while Dilan's other large hand braced himself on Braig's shoulder, effectively pinning Braig's upper body to the bed.

Braig moved his hips backwards to meet each one of Dilan's down thrusts. "Nyah...harder, Dilan." He groaned and Dilan immediately complied readjusting his thrusts so they were slower but far deeper. Braig moaned loudly when Dilan connected a particularly rough thrust with that spot inside of him that made his vision go completely white. He continued abusing that spot over an over again while spreading the precum that dripped out of Braig's cock to better lubricate his strokes. Braig choked out another moan before he came into Dilan's hand. Braig's passage clamped down around him but he continued to pound into Braig's backside while licking off his hand that was covered in the gunner's seed. With one final harsh thrust Dilan came inside Braig with a low growl.

He stayed that way for a moment before pulling out to sit on the side of the bed. Instantly, Braig seemed to collapse against the bed in exhaustion, too tired to care about what a mess he was.

"Hate to say I told you so." Dilan said with a triumphant smirk.

"Shut up hot shot. I'm only tired 'cause it's late." Braig mumbled into the pillow. Braig turned his head to look at Dilan who raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'Oh really?' Braig scoffed and turned his head back into the pillow.

Dilan stood up, took the blanket that had been kicked to the end of the bed and used it to cover Braig's nakedness. Dilan then began to retrieve his clothes that had somehow gotten strewn all over the room.

"I guess asking you to stay and cuddle is out, huh?" Braig said, rolling over onto his side and propping his head up on his hand.

"Come on, you know the answer to that. It's always out." Dilan said pulling on his pants.

"I was just hoping maybe this time would be different." Braig half mumbled. It wasn't that he wanted to be constantly attached at the hip with the other man, it was just...

"You're so hypocritical. First you didn't even want me to stay because you were afraid of Xehanort, now you're say 'stay the night, who cares!' Sometimes I don't understand you Braig." He teased, zipped up his pants and then went in search of his shirt.

"That's not what I mean..." Braig whined, Dilan pulled on his shirt. "I just wish that-" At that moment they both heard the doorknob turn. Braig inched farther under the covers and Dilan righted his shirt while searching for his shoes and socks.

"Wow, you're still awake Braig? Oh, hi Dilan." The silver teen said acknowledging Dilan's presence. Dilan nodded and grabbed his shoes and socks and walked out the door barefoot. Although Xehanort found this slightly odd, he shrugged it off and sat down on his own bed, dumping his books on the floor with a loud thud.

"What was Dilan doing here?" He asked Braig.

"Oh, um...we were just playing a game of cards." Braig was thankful for the dark because it hid the slight blush that was threatening to spread across his face.

"In the middle of the night? Alright, whatever...by the way Squall told me to tell you he wants his cards back."

"You mean he still remembers? Aw man...I was really hoping he'd forget I had them. I still haven't had a chance to teach you how to play." Braig exclaimed sitting up. He then realized he was still naked and pulled the blanket up to his chest to hide the scars.

"Yeah sorry I've been really busy...Hey by the way I have something to ask you. It's kind of a big thing and you have every right to refuse, alright?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Braig was now interested.

"Well, the research I'm working on along with Ansem the Wise isn't going so well. He says that to run more conclusive tests we need more people to help with the experiments. I know you read a lot and I was wondering if you'd be able to help us." Xehanort said frankly.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. You sure you got the right guy, kid?"

"Of course! I don't know many people but out of all of them you're the most quick witted. We could really use a fast thinker like you." Xehanort reasoned, trying to convince Braig.

"Well, if you think it'd help, sure I can work with you. I don't do much as an elder anymore since Dilan and I finished teaching Squall. Hey, d'ya he could help too?" Braig asked.

"Who Squall?"

"No, dufus, Dilan. He's actually more book-smart than I am. His parents used to be doctors so he's fairly well-learned in medicine." Braig explained.

"Really? That'd be good. Could you ask him for me? I get the feeling Dilan doesn't like me very much." Xehanort hung his head at that fact. The older spear-wielder was rather stand-offish toward him.

"Nah, he's just not a people person. I'm sure he'd agree I'll ask him tomorrow." Braig dismissed Xehanort's qualms with the shake of a hand.

"Thanks a ton Braig. You're a good friend." Xehanort smiled kindly before leaning over to undo his boots and throw them by the end of his bed. "I'm really tired, I stayed up too late in the library reading so I'm going to go to bed right now. Good night Braig." He said with a yawn before pulling back the blankets and disappearing under the white sheets.

"G'night." Braig mumbled. After a few moments he heard Xehanort's breathing slow which alerted him that the teen was asleep. He turned to look out the window at the night sky. There was a full moon tonight.

'Friends, huh? Maybe that's all I mean to him...'Braig thought. He didn't mean Xehanort, no, over the years he'd learned to call the 'kid' his friend even if he wasn't such a kid anymore. Dilan was the problem. He'd known the man for years and even as their relationship had changed it seemed Dilan always remained the same. The same aloof calm composure, the same standoffish attitude to everyone. Back when they were young, Braig had accredited this to the fact they hadn't known each other very well. But even now he wouldn't even spend the night with his lover.

'Lovers? Is that what you'd really call us?' Braig mused. The thought made him snort. 'No...lovers walk around holding hands and being all lovey-dovey...That's definitely not Dilan. I don't even know if you could call what we have love.' He thought sadly. But if it wasn't love then what was it? The thought made Braig's head hurt. Thinking like that normally made him confused. It wasn't really worth a headache to keep thinking about it.

'I guess...I wish I could just understand why he pushes everyone away...even me.' Braig sighed and pulled the blanket closer to his naked frame and cuddled his pillow.

'Ah well, I'll figure it out one of these days. No use losing sleep over it.'

0000

A/N: I hate writing sex scenes using their human names. I know that was off subject but it's totally true. It drives me nuts. This is the last one you'll see until they're all Nobodies. Because it seriously makes me want to tear my hair out. On a different note I have school now. This of course, makes it rather hard to keep up with my story. I'm trying my hardest but the best I can do is weekends. Please bear with me as it will come out slightly slower. Thank you. Next chapter the apprentices all appear! And I have to do something to Xehanort I've been short-cutting my way around since the second chapter...I better just get over it and do it already. Also, I've been getting a lot of reviews from angry Zexion fans wondering where he is. I promise 100 he is in the next chapter. It's already half done and he is in it so for once, I'm not stretching the truth.


	5. Part 1, Chapter 5: Spiral of Light

Part 1: Chapter 5, Spiral of Light

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters within this story. One of these days Disney is going to catch up with me a shoot me in the back of the head for the things I do to its characters but the good news is I won't be sued, yay!

Names: This is the last time I'm going to include their names since this chapter has all of the assistants in it. (With the exception of Elaeus) Braig: Xigbar, Dilan: Xaldin, Even: Vexen, Elaeus: Lexaeus and Ienzo: Zexion.

A/N: Fifth chapter at last. When I began this story this was originally where I wanted to start it. Then I realized I had to set some things up before I could get to this point. Now, with all that work done, things can finally start to get interesting. Thank you for reading.

0000

A week had passed since Braig and Dilan had joined them in their research. Every day encouraged Ansem the Wise more and more that the experiments they were soon to put into play would be a great success.

"Ansem I've brought the person I wanted you to meet." Even's chilly voice filled the already cold laboratory causing the others to all look up at him from their work.

"Ah yes, you did say you had someone in mind that could help us. Please, show us." Ansem the Wise spoke for all of them. Even stepped out of the way to reveal a young man who very easily hid within the older and taller man's shadow. He stood tall with confidence even though his stature was short. He had hair that messily draped over one side of his face covering a purple eye.

"A kid?" Braig blurted out.

"Are you sure, Even? He's even younger than Xehanort here." Dilan added motioning to Xehanort.

The 'kid's' brows came together and he glared at the two men. "I'll have you know I'm twenty, thank-you-very-much." His voice had the same chilling intonation as Even's only a higher pitch.

"He's my pupil." Even explained ignoring the shocked looks on Braig and Dilan's faces. "I think you'll find in time that it's wrong to judge a book by its cover. He's far better learned than you two put together." Even smiled brightly down at his pupil who grinned back.

"Why you big ol' sonoffa-"

"That's enough you two." Xehanort interrupted, holding a hand over Braig's mouth while Dilan held him back. "We're all scientists here and can learn to work together, if only symbiotically to reach our goals."

"Well said, Xehanort. As far as I'm concerned you may join us...Now what was your name? Your name is Ienzo, isn't it?" Ansem asked, the man nodded crossing his arms. "I thought that was right. Even has told me of you before. I am looking forward to working with you Ienzo."

Ienzo nodded again and ran one hand through his hair which fell right back into place over his right eye. "I have informed him of all of our research so there's no need to try and catch him up." Even explained to Ansem who nodded his affirmation. "Actually, he has a few ideas as to what we should focus on."

At this Ienzo opened a large notebook he had been carrying with him down on the table. "Lately I've been studying memory patterns in an attempt to discover the effects of amnesia on the heart. I have hypothesized that the heart is somehow suppressing memories in an attempt to keep control over the actions of the body. It is perhaps for this reason that you have had no contact with the memories hidden inside Xehanort's heart."

Xehanort frowned at this. He didn't mind so much that Even had broke the rules and leaked information about the experiments. What bothered him was the older scientist had told Ienzo about his memory problems.

"Do you mean his heart is consciously trying to shut us out of those memories?" Ansem asked the new assistant who nodded.

"What it means is that tests must be run on the entirety of the heart to get any information. The small fragments do not give us a clear enough picture, but if we were to run tests on the entirety of the heart the picture will become clearer." Even explained for Ienzo. It was becoming clear to Xehanort that they had probably been working on this theory for a long time. Which meant Even had been hiding things from him and Ansem.

But, Ansem didn't seem to realize this. "Incredible...so the data fragments we've been using are too small to get a clear picture. And you're saying we can't accses the entirety of the heart because there's some kind of barrier that needs to be broken through?' He seemed to think for a moment. "Is it really safe to try and fight against this force that is closing the heart?"

"That is hard to say." Ienzo answered. "Of course, it all has an element of danger but with this many people working on the project it should be simple to set up security measures in the event something could go wrong."

Ansem nodded and started pacing back and forth muttering nonsense to himself. Finally he stopped and looked at Xehanort. "Is this really alright with you? You've been awfully quiet..."

Xehanort took a minute to think. Ansem had said that these experiments would probably end up being dangerous so was the risk really that much greater than when he'd joined? Then there was always the reward. If they succeeded he would finally know about his past. Perhaps, for such a thing, the risk was worth it.

'Yes, very worth it.' Xehanort assured himself. "Yes, I am willing to take the steps needed to further this research." He said with a confident nod.

"Thank you, Xehanort, for all you are willing to put into this project." Ansem smiled kindly and then turned to Even "Do you have a specific idea for an experiment?"

"Yes, Master. It will take a few days to set everything in order and get ready but Ienzo and I can pull it together." Ienzo affirmed this as well by nodding as Even spoke.

"There are a few things I need to attend to if you'll all excuse me." Xehanort said abruptly. He swiftly picked up his materials and was out the door before anyone could get in a single word. Braig looked at Dilan who nodded and gave him a knowing look before all of them returned to their research as if Xehanort had never left.

0000

Later that evening Braig returned to his shared room to find Xehanort laying on his bed, deep in thought. For a while Braig let him sit in silence, choosing to read a book. But, after a while the silence began to irritate him.

"Hey, you alive over there?" He mumbled, dropping the book with a loud thud on the floor.

"What is it, Braig?"

"Nothin' much, just wondering if there was still someone in there." Braig answered lamely.

"Yup, I'm still here." Xehanort responded blandly. His eyes never left the ceiling as if he were trying to burn a hole through it with his piercing stare.

"Oh..." Braig looked around trying to find something to occupy himself with.

There was another long couple minutes of silence before Braig shattered it again. "Wanna explain why you randomly walked out this afternoon?"

"Not particularly."

"Dammit Xehanort stop being such a tight ass and talk to me!" Braig lost his patience with the kid's nonchalant answers and threw the book in Xehanort's direction. It landed on top of his chest knocking the wind out of the silver haired man. Xehanort sat up quickly, glaring at the gunner.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just you're bein' more moody than a teenage girl. It seemed like you were fine with the plan. Is there something you aren't tellin' us?"

Xehanort was slightly surprised at Braig's sensitivity. They didn't normally talk about feelings or intentions. "Yes, that's kinda it. I have nothing wrong with the experiments...It's just that new guy. There's something about him..." Xehanort seemed to trail off to go back into deep thought.

"You mean Ienzo?" Braig said trying to regain Xehanort's interest in their conversation. "What about him?"

"He knew...everything. He knew all about me and the things with my memory. Doesn't that surprise you?"

Braig nodded. "That's what Dilan thought was bothering you. It is rather strange but then Even's probably been leaking information to him or something."

"But what do you make of their plans? Don't you think it's a bit of a jump from one theory to another?"

"What do you mean?"

Xehanort slowed down for a minute to think his answer out. "I don't know...It all just seems too well planned. I feel like...I'm walking into a trap."

"You still on Even's back? I know the guy doesn't like you but we're all in this together to better this city, right? I don't wanna say you're imagining it but I think you might be overreacting a little."

Xehanort was about to begin on a large rant when he sighed in resignation. "Maybe you're right and I am imagining it. But still...it's hard to tell who's on my side. I keep getting this feeling I've got to watch my back."

"That's what's busting you out of shape? You don't even have to ask man. You should know by now that Dilan and I are with ya, no strings attached." Braig waved his hand dismissively.

Xehanort chuckled. "No strings, huh?"

Braig gave a big grin that stretched at a slant from ear to ear. "Damn straight, man."

0000

_This is the day I think we've all been waiting for. I have a great feeling that today's tests will bring forth the great leap I've been hoping to accomplish. I want to please you Teacher, but more than that even, I want the part of me that I can't find. I can feel it; today is the day I can surpass the human psyche and see with open eyes the essence of the human heart. Braig is right, I should put my feelings of inhibition behind me and look at the theory alone, not the theorist. And yet, I still have this feeling that--_

"You writing again kid?" Braig leaned over Xehanort with his arms folded on top of Xehanort's head who was sitting in a chair. "You gotta get your head outta the clouds."

"I know, I know...Just give me a minute. I'll meet you down there soon." Xehanort swatted the other man off who laughed and then left Xehanort be, opting to head down to the laboratory to prepare for today's big experiment.

Xehanort chuckled then picked up his pen again.

_--despite our best efforts to create safety and prosperity for this city, it shall bring about destruction._

0000

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ansem asked while pacing back and forth between a desk and the table Xehanort was laying on.

Xehanort chuckled lightly, "For the last time, yes. You can stop worrying so much. We can't take back all this work now. It'd be wasteful."

"Master, I suggest you back away now. We need your help to track the data." Even said solemnly. He was standing on the opposite side of the desk where a large computer with multiple screens had been set up to control the experiment. Ansem reluctantly walked away to join the others by the desk. Braig poked his head out from behind the large computer to give Xehanort a grin and the thumbs up sign. Xehanort returned it and Even started up the computer. There was a loud whirling sound and the last thing Xehanort saw was a bluish light that descended from the ceiling before everything went black.

"How is he doing?" Ansem asked after a little while.

Dilan made a few keystrokes and examined the screen in front of him. "Vital signs are fine. Everything is going according to plans."

"And his mental status?"

Braig answered this time. "His sleep patterns are normal."

Even nodded while monitoring the screen in front of him that was giving outputs on the machine's progress, "Then it's time to move on to phase two."

Ienzo perked up at this. He had been sitting in a chair across the room waiting for his cue. "You know what to do, right?" Even asked turning around to look at the man sitting in the chair.

"Of course. It's second nature for me." Ienzo gracefully stood up and cracked a few knuckles before striding over to the table where Xehanort was.

Braig looked thoughtful. "Now, tell me again what this kid is gonna do?"

"While he was my student I observed in him a powerful ability to connect to other people. Call it telepathy if you want but I hypothesize it to be something a little more scientific," Even answered.

" 'Hypothesize'?? You mean you don't know for sure?" Braig stared in disbelief at the older scientist, outraged at Even's frankness.

"Chill, Braig, I'm sure Even and Ienzo know what they're doing." Dilan answered putting a hand on Braig's shoulder. The gunner sighed and turned back to his computer screen.

"Why thank you, Dilan, I didn't know you had so much faith in me." Even said with a near sarcastic smile. Dilan repressed the urge to punch the smug man deciding that now was not the time to be fighting. "You can begin whenever you're ready, Ienzo."

Ienzo nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. One of his hands moved to hover over Xehanort's forehead while the other hovered over his chest. Everyone watched on for a few tense moments before the blue glow from the machine overhead changed to purple.

0000

Xehanort saw himself floating through what looked to be a dark abyss. 'Is this my heart? But where are the memories?' He asked himself. The image of his body seemed to disappear and once again he was looking through his own eyes although everything was still dark. Off in the distance he could see a faint violet-colored light. Willing himself towards it the light seemed to grow brighter until it was bright enough he could see his own hands in the purple glow.

'What is this light?' He thought.

"The door to your heart is here." A voice answered but strangely Xehanort didn't hear it. Rather, it seemed to echo throughout his entire body.

'Ienzo, is that you? How do you know that?'

"Yes, and don't ask how I know it. The most simplistic answer I can give is that the waves of your heart resonate with mine and speak. You must open up more if I am to be able to interpret more."

Xehanort tried whatever he thought it meant to 'open up more' even though he didn't thoroughly understand what the other was saying.

"That's it; now touch the light in front of you." Ienzo's voice called again. Xehanort obeyed and reached out for the center of the light. It felt hot to the touch and the closer he moved the more it burned. "Just a little more, you're doing fine." The voice called again when Xehanort paused for a moment.

'I can't. It burns too much.' Xehanort thought. Suddenly beside him Ienzo's shorter form appeared.

"Let me do it." The voice was still inside him while Ienzo stared at him with large violet eyes, his face unmoving. He turned back towards the light and walked forward. He reached forward touching the light and disappeared from Xehanort's view. At that moment the bright white light in front of him turned to darkness and there was a sharp pain in his chest and he doubled over and fell from the pain. The falling sensation continued as if the ground he had been standing on had fallen out from under him. He could hear in his mind and all around him one continuous blood curdling scream.

In the real world the scream snapped everyone to attention as well. Ienzo recoiled holding his hands as if he had been burned, still wailing.

"What happened?" Ansem the Wise asked the boy who gave no response other than huddling up against the desk as far away from Xehanort as possible. The light suddenly changed again but this time to a blinding light and it was a good minute before it faded to a bright red.

"Dream patterns are collapsing. Brain waves are becoming erratic." Dilan said quickly typing away on the computer to find the cause.

"Xehanort!" Braig called rushing forward around the desk to the other's form.

"Braig, no!" Dilan called but Braig had thrown himself on Xehanort and was trying to pull him off the table. There was another blast of white light and then all light faded leaving the room in darkness. Braig's body collapsed to the floor. Xehanort remained motionless.

"Braig!"

0000

A/N: Cliffhanger! Hanging from a cliff! And that's why they call him cliffhanger! I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted. I've been swamped with school and this chapter was hard to write. (Despite how short it is) I promise the next chapter will be along in a matter of a week or two. Please don't kill me!


End file.
